


gossip.

by bobariri (xisanamii), xisanamii



Series: loyalty transcending longevity. [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unintentional love confession, rael is a well-intended idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/bobariri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: whoever said that lukedonian nobles were boring? rael's mouth fuels the fire for gossip, but perhaps the consequences would not be too bad after all. two-shot. (razark/raskreia)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finally got something out!! my last razark/raskreia fic was pretty sad so i wanted to write some fluff to amend it. the idea is given by marionette_ame on ao3 ;) thank you so much! the first part is just the big reveal, second part will be incredibly floofy. i'm corn.

It first started before any one of their current generation reached a coming-of-age ceremony. Rael, fifty years old, is holding onto the hands of his old brother and his father.

His brother, Razark, is about two hundred years or so older, and they’re going to visit the Lord and his heir today. The trip is mostly intended for young Rael, although he clearly does not fully understand the importance, he knows Ragar holds the rulers in high esteem.

When they enter the throne room, everyone goes down on a knee. Rael stumbles along when he observes his brother doing the same thing. However, the youth notices that despite the dignified posture, Razark’s face is flushed and gaze is flickering to one particular individual.

“Lord, Princess, I have brought my youngest here, along with my oldest, to greet the both of you.”

Rael watches as the heir to Lukedonia descends down with the Lord. Then, he watches his brother’s expression carefully. Yes, he is focused on the black-haired noble.

“Ragar-nim,” the heir speaks. Rael notices her voice flows like silk, but it’s particularly shaky- is she nervous? “Razark. And… Rael.” Then she lowers her body into a dignified bow, to which Ragar reaches out to try and prevent.

“Princess, please, you do not need to humble yourself.”

“This is something I must do,” she replies steadily. 

“Ragar, let her do it,” the Lord laughs. 

Ragar pauses, nods, then withdraws his hands. Razark cannot veil the smile as he tilts his head.

Raskreia reaches out and gently grasps Rael’s tiny hands. “Rael Kertia, I am glad to meet you. Razark has mentioned that he was excited for your birth.”

The aforementioned noble coughs. “Princess…”

“Hyung-nim talked about me?” Rael asks. Raskreia nods.

“At our last meeting, he said he was nervous about being an older brother.” She tilts her head thoughtfully. “But I believe he has done well thus far. I have observed your interactions when you play in the garden.”

“You watch us?” Rael crinkles his nose.

“Rael-”

Both Ragar’s and Razark’s scolding tone is interrupted by Raskreia’s light laughter. Rael watches as Razark’s mouth snaps shut and his face flushes again.

“I suppose I do. It is hard to keep my eyes away. I like to see what activities you all are fond of, in order to become a Lord that understands you better.”

“It’s not like the garden is private anyway,” the Lord huffs. “I make it very open so that none of you stinky boys do anything creepy with my daughter.”

Raskreia coughs, looking away. “Lord, please.” Razark awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

Rael supposes that day was really the first moment he noticed his brother’s devotion.

A few centuries later, crimson follows crimson all the way to the doors of the throne room. Rael has to stop, lest he crash nose-first into the back of his brother.

“Hyung-” He begins, but stops himself when he notices Razark’s contemplative silence. Rael thought they were going to see the Lord, but maybe n-

Razark suddenly zooms (albeit calmly, Rael never knows how he manages that) to the door.

“Lord, Razark Kertia has arrived with Rael Kertia.”

“Come in.”

Rael observes the silent excitement brewing before it’s washed down completely when the doors open.

The younger Kertia heir grins cheekily, though he would not confront his brother on this -- he knows Razark well enough, that he would never be like his volatile sibling who would outright declare his infatuation. Razark seems to notice the mischievous air rolling off Rael though, for without even turning his back he sharply sends a message to his mind.

_ ‘Rael Kertia, cease your grinning at once. You know as well as I do the Lord is not pleased with your destructive rampage. _ ’

Because he respects his brother, Rael flattens his smile into a thin line, though he’s still snickering internally. Not even ten years in isolation will water down the admiration he has for his brother’s devotion.

After a decade has passed and much more, Rael has seen that his brother’s yearning has not whittled down in the least. Rather, it seems much more vigorous than before. Perhaps it is the return of the Noblesse, having challenged the Lord’s authority all at once, before slowly bringing to light the truth of that betrayal five centuries ago. Although Rael had ran away in shame, for he did not know how he could face his brother with a soul weapon, when they reunite Rael is glad to see not a single thing has changed.

In fact, when Razark informs Rael that the Lord has decided not to punish the Kertia Clan for withholding this secret, Rael can only shrug and grin.

“I didn’t think she would,” he says, though it’s only half a truth. Rael does not make light of the Lord’s authority, he would never, but Rael has always thought that the Lord viewed Razark in high integrity. He was her right hand, the one she trusted in when everyone thought Gejutel was a traitor.

In Rael’s (unhumble) opinion, the Lord favors his brother (and rightfully so!).

In response to Rael’s comment, Razark only raises a brow but speaks no further. Rael shuffles on his feet at the silence, before deciding that he can speak when Razark gives an inquisitive look toward the younger.

“Hey, hyung, when will you let the Lord know?”

“Of what?” Razark decides to humor him, so his expression is that of impassivity, but if one squints closely, they can tell Razark is curious because the Lord is mentioned.

“Well, you know, when you wanna marry her and stuff,” Rael says casually. “Like how I wanna marry Seira because she’s gorgeous and we would be perfect for each other.”

Razark merely sighs and begins to walk away. Rael follows after him, running his mouth about how his brother and the Lord would suit each other just fine. When he mentions that if Razark is too shy he’ll lend a hand, his older brother sharply turns and levels a flat stare at him.

“Rael Kertia.”

He suddenly stands at attention, back straightening. _No_ , he is not afraid of his brother, but he knows that tone of voice.

“Alright,” Rael pouts. “I don’t get it, hyung, but I’ll respect your wishes. I still think only you would match our Lord though.”

The thinnest of smiles tilts upon Razark’s lips. A silent way of showing his appreciation for his brother’s support.

Although Rael can be obnoxious, he’s not the type of person to expose his brother’s feelings, especially when he wasn’t ready.

…

Well, not intentionally.

He couldn’t help it when Karias comes bursting into the study one day, spewing tales about his ‘romantic endeavors’ in the human world so far, as he wooed the human ladies left and right.

Some human males too, Karias does not fail to mention, and he seems flattered at the thought. Rael can only roll his eyes at Karias’ overconfidence. Sure, nobles are conventionally attractive by human standards, but he highly doubts Karias could attract that much people.

He’d bet his brother could get more people than him! _Oh_ , but he didn’t need, his brother is loyal to only one person. _Hah, take that, Karias-nim_. Rael takes a cookie in his mouth and looks smug in his thoughts.

“Razaaaark-” Now Karias swings an arm around Razark, who’s quietly flipping through a novel gifted by one of the Noblesse’s human friends. “How about it? Would you like to learn about how to woo the humans with me?”

Razark shrugs off Karias’ arms and attempts to walk to a quieter corner, but the Blerster family leader follows after him.

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy, Razark! Eight hundred and then some years of living, you’ve never once experienced that passionate spark of romance!” Karias spins on his heel. “The human ladies are so adorable! Come, Razark, I’m sure you’ll enjoy your time with them! Since we’re already here in the human world on the Lord’s orders, you may as well enjoy your time pursuing l-o-v-e~”

The next cookie Rael has picked up crumbles to dust when he clenches his fist in irritation.

Finally, he breaks.

“BACK OFF, KARIAS-NIM-” Rael sprints between Razark and the touchy-feely family leader, as if using his body as a sacrificial shield. He points a finger at Karias, voice raised to a high volume. “I GREATLY RESPECT YOU AS A FELLOW NOBLE SOMETIMES, BUT MY HYUNG IS ALREADY IN LOVE WITH THE LORD, SO HE DOESN’T NEED YOUR HELP!”

Rael huffs proudly, hands on his hips as he grins towards Razark. “Right, hyung?”

“....”

“....”

“....”

Tao pokes his head out from around the corner.

“You mean that capable noona?”

M-21 and Takeo both tackle Tao to the floor, clearly trying to shush him, but what follows after them is Regis’ body, with Seira silently shaking her head over the pile of eavesdropping fools. When Rael turns his attention to them, because even looking at the disgusting modified humans would be much much better than whatever expression his brother is making right now, he can only gulp once.

“Rael Kertia.”

The younger Kertia heir zooms from his seat to hide behind the Noblesse immediately. Wait, but the Noblesse hadn’t been here before?

Rael finally takes in the scene. Karias seems like he astral projected a few minutes ago, Seira is helping up Regis from the groaning pile of modified humans, and Frankenstein is clearing his throat at the Noblesse’s side.

Razark Kertia is  **blankly** (not even glaring) staring at Rael, the book in his hand open and unturned.

“Excuse me,” Karias finally recovers and walks over to Tao. “Hey, you’re the one who created a direct line of communication to Lukedonia so that information can travel faster, right?”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“Give it.”

“Karias Blerster.”

Razark immediately sprints towards him, but Karias summons Amore and shoots an explosive arrow at Razark’s feet. Razark looks appalled as he’s forced to dodge back, with the Blerster family leader singing some out-of-tune song about how Lukedonia will finally get a romantic spark in life as Ludis’ name slips from his mouth into the communicator.

“You-!” Razark summons Kartas and charges at Karias again, who sidesteps away. 

“Now now, Razark, don’t be shy~” Karias laughs. “This is good for you!”

“Frankenstein, calm.” Raizel simply says when the blond glares venomously at the black spot on his floor. “The children are resolving something very important.”

“.... Yes, Master.” He manages to force out through gritted teeth. He’d kill Karias later. Truthfully, he’s only interested because it’s Razark’s feelings that’s being brought in integrity. He should’ve expected something when Ragar mentioned his child being loyal to the next heir of Lukedonia already. Frankenstein thumbs his chin in contemplation. Now, he’d never been one for romantic endeavors, having been the one who was always pursued, but perhaps he could lend a hand to Razark for old times’ sake (of Ragar).

When he glances towards Raizel, his Master pensively nods too.

“I think she will be arriving soon.”

Per his prediction, everyone in the room hears Rozaria’s resounding, “RAZARK LOVES THE LORD?!?! CALLED IT!” before the sound of breaking glass can be heard. It is at that moment Razark ceases his attempts of trying to assassinate Karias, because all the nobles knew that once Rozaria knows something-

“Rozaria, I am heading to the human world.”

-... the Lord knows as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late hskhfskdhf but i wanted to finally finish it because - god if i can't finish a two-shot then what does that say about my work ethic??? a bad one for sure  
> i'm not satisfied with the results but MEH it's done!!! i finally completed something reciprocated between my original noblesse otp!!

Over the silent ocean waters, a shadowy figure lightly treads. Then it stops, hovering above the surface, head tilted down to look at her own reflection.

“Gejutel,” she speaks, and the elder noble pauses just a few feet behind her. “Am I… hasteful in this decision?”

He’s almost inclined to respond  _ yes _ . After all, the moment Rozaria had burst through the doors and allowed four words to echo in the throne room, Gejutel Landegre definitely thinks that the motion in which the Lord moved from the throne to the exit is inhumane.

Of course, they are nobles, so technically anything they do would not be humane.

“Certainly not, Lord.” He clears his throat, deciding against giving her a light scolding. Ah, he remembers the days when he was younger and courting other nobles. The brewing romance between the Lord and her right-hand is certainly going to be the talk of Lukedonia for centuries to come.

That is, assuming this romance would be budded. The hesitation placed in the Lord at the moment is cause for concern.

She turns. What stirs in her apathetic expression is thinly veiled nervousness.

“It is just Rozaria jesting,” she says. “I should not be hopeful.”

Gejutel feels sweat trickling down his neck, a bodily function usually lost to the nobles. If the Lord truly had thought that, then what of the rapid distance they’ve traveled? They’re already halfway to South Korea, Previous Lord have mercy on this poor old man’s legs.

“What if,” she murmurs. “He had said something like that because I am the Lord?”

“How do you mean?” He questions.

Raskreia looks away. It’s not often she’s so open in her body language - usually she’s reserved in every aspect of her persona. However, since it is just the two of them, she’s allowed herself to act much like she had during her days as a princess. Looking up to Gejutel as a mentor figure, for advice, guidance, comfort.

“Ever since I met him… he had sworn his loyalty to me.” She sighs. “And that is only because I am the heir to Lukedonia. Rozaria may have it wrong. His devotion is out of loyalty, not because of love. And even if it were love, is he not pressured to do so because of my title? Is there anyone who can refuse the Lord, even if they do not love them?”

Gejutel supposes she has a point. Although not a lot of people knew Raskreia held such affection for the Kertia family leader - only Rozaria and himself were aware of it, as far as he knew. Therefore, it was unlikely that Razark would be pressured into returning that love.

The feelings between these two were sincere, and it is simply the fear of duty that remains a wall between them.

But, ah, how to go about explaining such a thing to her? If her father were here, he definitely would not support this. Gejutel furiously shakes his head, dispelling all thoughts of the Previous Lord (oh, why did he have to curse himself into their lives even after going into eternal sleep?).

“Isn’t that why you’re going to the human country?” He asks, deciding that guiding her might be much more beneficial than telling her directly. Even if he were to blatantly share his theory, she would find some way to refute it. “To ask him personally.”

“... Yes,” she responds. Then she turns away, allowing the spray of ocean mist to soothe her rampant emotions. “Personally…”

If there’s anything else that this Lord shares in common with her predecessor, despite their glaringly opposite dispositions, Gejutel supposes it might be that it’s their direct approach to obtaining answers they wanted. Although, her father definitely would be the type to play games while he did so.

Raskreia motions for Gejutel to follow, and the pair sets off at the same neck-breaking speed they had started with.

His back will surely be the end of him.

Meanwhile, in Frankenstein’s household, Razark has found himself pacing the floor for the past thirty minutes. Not even the Noblesse himself could ease the dark cloud that hung above the Kertia leader’s head. Admittedly, most of everyone in that area was looking forward to what would happen next. None of the nobles or modified humans ever thought that the ever-so-stern Razark Kertia would harbor these romantic feelings for the Lord.

Well, with the exception of Rael Kertia, the only one who had ever known and prided himself in that trust. But now it’s utterly broken and the younger brother finds himself swallowing guilt as he watches his brother exhibit behavior definitely unlike him.

An apology dies on his throat, because when Rael opens his mouth, Razark simply murmurs back - “It’s not your fault.”

“But hyung,” Rael protests. “If I hadn’t been riled up by Sir Karias-”

Oh, now he’s dragging the other family leader into this?

“-Then I wouldn’t have said anything!”

Razark sighs. “What is done is done, Rael.” He did not affirm nor deny his younger brother’s claims. In truth, he’s still reeling from what had just happened, and he’s been attempting to prepare himself for the inevitable arrival of the Lord.

Just then, Cadis Etrama di Raizel steps forward, placing a hand on Razark’s shoulder. If Razark isn’t mistaken, he thinks there’s something short of amusement twinkling in the Noblesse’s eyes.

“She is here.”

Razark falls to one knee immediately, cracking the tile underneath. He keeps his head bowed as the other nobles follow suit, albeit less harshly. Frankenstein eyes the broken floor but restrains a comment when Raizel glances at him briefly.

“You may rise.”

How had he not sensed her? Was he still engrossed in his worry?

Razark does not dare rise. He retains his form of submission even when the other nobles stand up and exchange nervous looks. Tao senses the mood and immediately shoos at everyone to leave the room, motioning for them to follow him to the computer room. Undoubtedly, he’s planted some type of listening device somewhere.

“Would you like to take a walk?” Raskreia asks, brows creasing ever so slightly.

Razark rises, keeping his gaze anywhere but on her. “Yes, Lord, I will accompany-”

“I am not ordering you. I am asking you.”

That makes him pause. Palm pressed flatly against his chest, position in his usual reverence, he dares to raise his head and look upon the Lord inquisitively.

She, crimson eyes glowing, is looking at him but also not at him. Dare he call this bashful?

No, the Lord of Nobles does not hesitate. She’s deliberate in all her decisions. It’s one of the traits he admires in her. And through her words he can tell there’s an unspoken offer. For the first time ever since they met, she is giving him the opportunity to break from the mold of servitude and to be on equal with her. He had always placed her on a pedestal. She told him so many times how much she respected him and how much trust she placed in him.

It had been the greatest honor, but perhaps a larger burden with that in mind. He, bound by centuries of the Kertia’s loyalty to the Lord, cannot break from his position so easily. Even if she is asking him to.

He does not deserve her. But…

“It would be my pleasure,” he replies. He has risen from his kneeling and instead has bent his upper body towards her ever so slightly. It’s not what she wishes, but it’s definitely an improvement.

The edges of her lips curl slightly in amusement. He thinks he may die of joy.

A chilly night wind blows through the air, but it has no effect on the two nobles standing atop one of the many skyscrapers of the city. Razark thinks this should be good enough from prying ears and eyes, but he’s certain one of the modified humans can always manage to find a way to eavesdrop. If Raskreia sensed any disturbance, she certainly did not show any sign of caring.

There’s a comfortable silence as he basks in her presence. Even amidst the sounds of nothing but the wind, she holds herself with a regality that no one else can compete with.

Then she turns to him and he allows his breath to catch in his throat. Such sorrowful but solemn, beautiful eyes.

“Tonight, I wish to speak to you not as the Lord of Nobles, but as Erga Kenesis di Raskreia. Razark Kertia, if you can forgo the courtesies and disregard our positions, I wish to speak candidly with you, as noble to noble.”

Under any normal human function, he might be gulping down his nervousness. Perhaps his heart would be speeding anxiously or a cold sweat would be forming down his neck.

But they are nobles and they do not experience those human sensations.

The only indication of his response is the nervous nod of his head. It is still difficult for him. But if he were to be rejected, he would wish to pretend they were just normal nobles. He would never hold it against his Lord.

When he nods his assent, she exhales relief. Then she takes steps towards him. She is tall and he is only slightly taller - it does not take much for her to lock gazes with him.

He wonders how she might refuse him. Having laid his feelings out in the open, there is no way she does not already now. And knowing her merciful and soft nature, she is thinking about the best way to turn him down without hurting his feelings. Thinking of it like that, it twisted his soul painfully but also with gratefulness.

But then her hand quietly grasps his own and he feels the weight of his ancestors crashing on him.

“I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Not as a Lord and her family leader, but as soulmates bound together by love.” Her grip is loose, indicative of the fact he may pull away at any time. “But if you were to return my feelings, only suffering will be laid on your path. You would be forced to give up your claim as the Kertia family leader. You would only be known as the partner of the Lord. Our heir would become the next Lord and they would not share your surname. Knowing this, Razark Kertia, do you still hold the same answer as you did hours before?”

She feels so close yet so far away at the same time. He feels that if he did not take hold of her right now, she would slip away forever.

So his grip tightens around her hand. He’s caught her by surprise, and he thinks the way she blinks and tilts her head to look at their twined hands is cute.

Razark pulls down his mask. The wind blows his hair in his face but he hopes it doesn’t decrease the severity of his declaration.

“My lord, I am your humble servant. But I am willing to sacrifice everything for your sake. This is my choice and my will.” His other hand rises, brushing one of her longer bangs behind her ear. “The position of family leader is something I had intended on relinquishing to Rael one day anyway, so worry not, my retirement will not be your fault. Rather, if you are willing to have this powerless noble at your side, without a soul weapon, my love for you cannot disappear even when I enter eternal sleep.”

“You speak such nonsense,” she mumbles. Her other hand folds itself against his knuckles, pressing his hand against her cheek. “Who gave you permission to enter eternal sleep so easily?”

He hums, relishing in her touch. “Truthfully, I had been prepared to do just that.”

She arches a brow. “Why is that?”

“When I heard you were coming, I did not know what to think,” he confesses. “I wondered what you were thinking. I dared to get my hopes up. And now, I feel like this cannot be real and I must be, as humans say, dreaming.”

It might have been funny, if they were capable of having dreams.

“It appears we share similar sentiments. My fear was that you would be too duty-bound to accept my affections.” She leans up, pressing her forehead to his collarbone. “But as Rozaria would put it, it seems we are merely a set of fools.”

He chuckles but her statement is not far from the truth. Rather than being pressured to accept a Lord’s confession, his old self would be too set in past traditions to even dare consider a position next to the Lord.

But… ah, this generation - she intended for it to change, and the Noblesse has also whittled down those strict lines between the family leaders and the Lord. Raskreia herself has made a point to cut down those ancient traditions, one string at a time.

She lifts her head, gazing up at him curiously.

“But you have not called me by my name yet.”

He freezes. Then a willful blush dusts his cheeks and he looks away.

“My lord, even I require time to take such an important and drastic step.”

Her lips purse into something no short of a pout. It’s… new. And refreshing at the same time. Only she could be capable of pouting but still keeping a stoic enough expression.

She opens her mouth to say something, but the voice that follows is not hers.

“RAZARK YOU COWARD, JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!!”

Ah, where would they be without Rozaria?


End file.
